


5 times Harley got jealous of Peter liking someone and the 1 time Peter was

by Just_for_Ships_and_Giggles



Series: Parkner 5+1's [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crushes, F/F, I Tried, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Me projecting tbh, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_for_Ships_and_Giggles/pseuds/Just_for_Ships_and_Giggles
Summary: Harley has liked Peter forever. Too bad Peter doesn't seem to like him back. (Until he does)(What is that summary? I really don't know.)
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Shuri
Series: Parkner 5+1's [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021450
Comments: 1
Kudos: 146





	5 times Harley got jealous of Peter liking someone and the 1 time Peter was

1

Harley stabbed his plastic knife into the styrofoam lunch plate so hard it promptly snapped in half.

Stupid Peter Parker was over by the stupid garbage cans, flirting with stupid Liz Toomes, and Harley had to stupid _watch._

Of course, Peter didn't realize he was flirting. He thought he was just being awkward, but Liz loved it. _Harley_ loved it. But Peter didn’t know that. He didn’t know that Harley absolutely _ate up_ every word that fell from Peter’s perfect lips. Liz did too.

And that hurt.

Because not only did Liz like Peter, but Peter liked Liz too. And he _didn’t_ like Harley. Peter was going to ask Liz to Homecoming, and Liz was going to say yes, and they were going to fall madly in love and have 3 children and be a poster American family, like Peter deserves, while Harley ended up alone because the only person he ever loved was _Peter_ and he loved someone else.

Okay, maybe that was a tad dramatic, but then again, Harley had always been somewhat of a drama-king.

Regardless, it _sucked_ when Peter talked about how _cute_ Liz was and how _nice_ she was and practically drooled over every outfit she wore.

It’s bad enough that Harley is the only person in their group that’s _only_ _into guys_ , MJ mostly preferring girls, and Ned and Peter both being ram-rod straight.

So there he sat, watching Peter as he watched Liz.

By the time Peter strolled back to their table, looking far too suave in a baby blue sweater, there was only 5 minutes left of lunch, and Harley was beyond _done_ —both with Peter and Liz, and with stupid _unrequited pining._

Peter looked absolutely _elated_ as he recounted the conversation he’d just had to Ned who was doing a wonderful job of looking happy for Peter and sorry for Harley, who nodded more at his food than at what Peter was saying.

Sadly, Peter noticed Harley’s lack of enthusiasm, something he was normally never at a loss for around Peter, and turned specifically to him, concern written all over his face. “You doing okay, Harls?” He asked, and Harley pretended the affectionate nickname—one only Peter was allowed to use—didn’t almost physically wound him.

“I’m great, Pete. Happy for you s’all.”

2

After everything that happened with Thanos, Tony nearly dying, and both Peter and Harley, as well as most of their friends getting blipped, the two teens found solace in one another.

It left Harley wishing, hoping, _wanting_ for more than they would ever be.

This was made especially true when Peter sat down at the lunch table normally occupied by their friend group, and announced to Harley and Ned that he liked MJ.

It was only when the Avengers brought those that had blipped back and Peter realized that Liz was now 5 years older that he stopped liking her, and Harley had practically jumped for _joy._ No, Peter still wasn’t into guys, but at least, at the time, he hadn’t been into _anybody,_ so it was okay.

But now he liked MJ, and Harley was pretty sure MJ liked him too, Peter being pretty much the only reason MJ still identified as bisexual.

And again, Harley was left to pine over a guy that would never like him.

Peter plopped down next to Harley where he was sitting in the library during his free period.

Normally, he was incredibly happy that he shared the same free period with Peter. It meant plenty of alone time in the library without the rest of their friends. (Yes, he loved them all a ton, but, quite frankly, he hated watching Peter’s heart eyes at MJ the whole time.) But when Peter sat down in the chair he normally occupied, across from Harley so they could kick each other’s shoes under the table, saying that he’d made a plan to ask MJ out, Harley wasn’t sure he enjoyed the library so much anymore.

Peter had a whole plan. He’d mapped out what he was going to say and do and how it was all going to work and _holy shit, Harley, it’s gonna be awesome_ , and Harley died a little bit inside. After all, it wasn’t like he’d written and rewritten and revised his own plan to ask Peter out, only to put it through a shredder, because, who was he kidding? Peter wouldn’t say yes.

Ever the most caring friend in the group, Peter was quick to notice that Harley was off. After he’d finished describing his plan in _excruciating_ detail, Peter looked up from his piece of lined paper, grin stretching on his face, though it fell moments later. “Harley, are you doing alright? You look kinda...green?”

It was only then that Harley realized that, yeah, he felt physically sick.

So, he made up a little story about how the school lunch wasn’t sitting right, and excused himself to _not cry, he refused to cry_ in the bathroom until it was 10 minutesbefore the bell would ring and he needed to make sure his eyes weren’t red and his throat wasn’t dry from crying, because, fine, he cried a little bit.

3

Peter had come out as bisexual.

When Peter first told Harley this, Harley thought it was a prank until he saw the look on Peter’s face, one of worry and fear that he wouldn’t be excepted, which, how? Harley was like, _super_ gay, and it’d be pretty hypocritical of him to not be okay with Peter’s sexuality.

But that wasn’t the point. What was the point was the Peter liked boys.

And Harley was a boy.

And Harley liked Peter.

But apparently, Peter didn’t like Harley. It wasn’t any attraction to Harley that brought Peter out of the closet.

It was a boy named Leighton Carlson, who’d come out as gay the year before.

Peter had called Harley one night day after school and exclaimed, “I think I like boys and girls!” before laughing loudly and saying, “that is not how I wanted that to go.” Peter had then asked if Harley wanted to come over to talk, and then he officially came out to him.

Harley wasn’t going to lie, he was quite hopeful that he’d be the answer to the question he’d posed of, “What brought on this revelation?” But Peter had only crushed Harley yet again, as he gushed, “Leighton Carlson.”

Then, not wanting to be rude to his best friend, Harley stayed for another hour, listening to Peter talk animatedly about how _hot_ and _smart_ and _cool_ Leighton is, before he’d bullshitted an excuse to leave. Something about Tony wanting him back at the tower.

He’d never wanted Happy to arrive quicker, as the tears started flowing the second he was outside Peter’s building, and he _really_ didn’t want to risk Peter coming outside to wait with him, or, heaven forbid, _look out the window._

Even worse than Peter’s crush on Leighton, and what made it worse than any of Peter’s previous crushes, was two things. The first was that now, Harley was faced with the reality that, maybe why Peter didn’t like Harley back, didn’t have anything to do with the fact that Harley was a boy. It was simply that he _didn’t have feelings for him._

The second was that, while Liz and MJ both liked Peter back, at least to an extent, they didn’t have a long-term relationship with him. After going to Homecoming together, Liz and Peter decided they weren’t going to work out, and they broke up. Liz then moved a few months later.

With MJ, they’d had an actual relationship. One that lasted multiple dates and hand-holding and kisses and cuddling. But then, they’d both made the decision that they liked being friends more, and that their relationship only added kissing to the things they did as friends—they could easily just take out that part and remain friends instead. Their relationship only lasted a month.

But then came Leighton, and he and Peter dated for _4_ months—taking the record for longest relationship in their friend group, until Ned and Betty got back together—and their relationship was _real._ They made out in the boys’ bathroom—a sight Harley had the _very unfortunate_ chance to see—they walked each other to classes, pressing kisses to cheeks as a goodbye, they fed each other fries from their lunches, and they sat practically on top of one another as they are lunch.

(And this was only the stuff that happened at school. It was far worse in places they didn’t have to worry about getting reported for public indecency.)

Of course, Harley, as one of Peter’s best friends, was quite often found 3rd wheeling for Peighton, the couple name an overly excited Betty had gifted them.

It sucked.

And no one could do anything about it because, when Harley went to hang out with Peter, either Leighton was already there and Peter didn’t think it was important to let Harley know, because it wasn’t like Harley would _care_ or anything like that, or Leighton would show up late/uninvited, only to have Peter welcome him with open arms (and lips), something Harley had to repeatedly bare witness to.

It hurt in ways that Harley couldn’t even begin to describe.

4

Peter and Leighton broke up.

It was after four months that ended up feeling like four _years_ to Harley, and the breakup wasn’t nearly as messy as Harley had hoped—he felt like a piece of shit for thinking it, but _really_ , he’d been in love with Peter for _ages_ and Leighton just gets to swoop in out of nowhere and pull Peter out of the closet and into bisexual awareness _like it was nothing_ , not something that Harley had been wishing he could do since _he’d met Peter—_ instead, they merely agreed that their relationship wasn’t going to go anywhere, especially with Leighton being in the grade above and graduating in the summer.

Harley was still overjoyed. Like, hello, his crush just broke up with his boyfriend and was now available again.

Problem was, despite the mutual breakup, Peter seemed pretty torn up about it, and Harley didn’t want to be _that_ asshole that immediately tried to snatch up the newly single guy right out of a relationship.

He _really_ didn’t want to just be a rebound.

He _really_ didn’t think Peter even liked him.

Maybe he should have done _something,_ though, because someone else got there first. And Harley couldn’t even _attempt_ to compete, because it was _Princess Shuir_ of Wakanda, that next held Peter’s heart.

They’d met during the battle against Thanos, and they’d grown close while they were dealing with the aftermath, but they’d just been _friends._

Peter dated MJ until they realized they liked each other better as friends. Peter had dated Leighton, who’d just left for college as Harley and Peter moved on to their senior year. Peter had decided to take a break from dating so he could focus on school.

Then shuri had transferred to Midtown because she wanted to know more about “mundane American schools” and Peter had realized he had feelings for her.

For a bit, everything had been fine. Shuri had started dating MJ, something Harley thought was _awesome_ and not just because it ruined Peter’s chances of dating _another_ person right in front of Harley, and Peter only had some small feelings that he’d kept buried deep in his soul. His exact words were, “To quote my king, John Mulaney, “I’ll keep my emotions right here, and then one day, I’ll die.””

But then, Shuri and MJ started sitting away from Harley, Peter, Betty, and Ned at lunch time so they could be couple-y without Ned cooing over how cute they were, and Peter decided that would be a good time to wax poetic about the girl he liked, and leak _pining_ all over the lunch table. (Harley sometimes wished he could do that about _Peter,_ but then he’d know and Harley couldn’t do that yet.)

And again, Harley had to sit and _listen,_ because he still wanted to be a good friend. “She’s just so _smart_ and _talented_ and _funny_ , and fuck, I’m _so_ out of her league, but she’s so _awesome_.” And he say shit like, “H—Shuri’s just the best and, I mean, she’s probably my best friend, and I just _wish she’d like me._ ” And Harley would wish he wasn’t just imagining the way it sounded like Peter almost said his name. And he’d wish that he was Peter’s best friend, because Peter was his, and he _hated_ that it didn’t go both ways.

5

Peter stopped mentioning Shuri for the most, at least not in such a context, after only a few months. Harley figured he’d grown out of his little crush, and it shouldn’t have been as relieving as it was.

Harley hated that he felt so _jealous_ all the time.

He wanted to get over his feelings for Peter. It wasn’t doing him any good, and it clearly wasn’t going to amount to anything. Why bother? He stopped avoiding Peter. Stopped trying to push him away just because it hurt to hear him talk about other people like Harley wanted to be talked about.

They went to Harley’s favorite coffee shop every Friday. This had been their “thing” when they first became friends, and it _stayed_ their “thing” because Harley thought he would die if it didn’t.

But, once he started to like Peter, it got harder to go on their little coffee “dates” because of just that.

Harley wanted them to be real dates.

Peter clearly didn’t, as he like to use the time to talk about his current fascination.

Whatever. Harley didn’t mind. He didn’t! It mean some quality time with Peter. What more could he want?

It was the week after Harley decided he needed to get over Peter that The Incident happened. The weekly coffee trip had a bitter taste that had nothing to do with the coffee, as the barista that served them seemed to take a liking to Peter.

Harley didn’t _blame him,_ after all, just about everyone had fallen victim to his charms, Harley being one of them, but it was almost laughable that this random guy thought he had a chance. Harley had known Peter for _actual years,_ an had liked him for most of them, so if anyone should get Peter’s affections, it should be Harley, right?

Or maybe that was the kicker. Harley had gotten so close to Peter that he’d ruined his chances. He’d _gotten himself friendzoned_ without even really noticing. The random barista guy that decided it was a good idea to _write his number on Peter’s coffee cup_ hadn’t gotten himself friendzoned, He was just a random barista that liked Peter. Peter probably liked him too.

He really liked Pretty People, and the barista was objectively “pretty.” Harley was _not._ Why would Peter like him?

These kind of thoughts plagued his mind as he sipped his coffee. watching Peter as he looked at the phone number. Hoping Peter wasn’t actually going to call the dude.

They didn’t talk the whole time they were in the shop.

Harley only said _anything_ when he asked in an totally lame and all too shaky voice, “You’re not going to call him, are you?”

Peter said no.

Harley thought that was good enough for him. He’d gotten by on worse. But then, as they walked to the subway and rode it back to the station nearest Peter and May’s apartment, and stopped in front of the door to the building, Harley thought about how badly he still loved Peter. (It was a realization of epic proportions, but at the same time it wasn’t. He kind of always knew.) He had to do something that wasn’t “Let a very-single Peter slip through his equally-single fingers. This was his chance. Peter wasn’t going to call barista guy, he didn’t like Shuri as anything more than a friend as far as Harley knew, and he didn’t have a boyfriend or girlfriend.

He decided he needed to do something very very stupid.

+1

When Peter first met Harley, he’d been fine. Sure, Harley was cool and smart and funny and sarcastic in a caring way and he was everything Peter aspired to _be_ and _love_ and _everything,_ but it was fine, because Harley seemed to think _he_ was cool, and they became fast fiends.

But then, he started to _really like_ Harley, and that just wouldn’t do.

He makes a new friend and the first thing he does is catch feelings for him? Nope. That couldn’t happen.

So he shoved it down. It wasn’t _hard_ , by any means. He had experience with keeping secrets—though not very well—and he had a crush on Liz Toomes until _Harley_ came into the picture, looking like Peter’s wildest dreams come true, so all he had to do was keep pretending that hadn’t stopped.

To reiterate though, he wasn’t very good at keeping secrets, and just as he’d asked Liz to homecoming—he thought he actually wanted to go with her, that’s how good at faking he was—she’d said, “Just as friends, right? I mean, I know you like that Harley guy and I was kind of thinking you were going to go with him.”

He’d shakily said “Yeah, as friends,” before almost _running away_ because she wasn’t even friends with him, and _she’d_ realized that he liked Harley.

Who was to say Harley hadn’t figured it out himself and gotten _so uncomfortable_ that he just never mentioned it because that would make it all worse?

Who was to say that Harley wasn’t just trying to let him down gently?

So, once he’d flopped back down at their lunch table, he pretended he was calm and gushed about how excited he was to go to HoCo with Liz.

_As friends._

But then, after shit hit the fan with Liz because of Adrian Toomes being the Vulture, Peter needed a new crush.

Luckily—although it started unluckily— MJ approached him, telling him that she knew he was gone for Harley, and that he understood if he didn’t want to tell him, but that he probably should. After he _vehemently_ expressed his disagreement, she conceded. But not before saying, “I think you think too little of yourself. Harley looks at you like you hung the stars.” After he’d gotten over _that_ shock— _I mean, how obvious must I be? But then again, it is MJ—_ he decided that his new “crush” would be MJ. They were easily compatible enough for Harley to believe it.

He found one of the old plans he’d drawn up when he started daydreaming of how to ask Harley out, and changed the name to MJ, replacing a few pronouns and Harley-specific details as he went. He showed the plan to Ned and Harley, only the latter didn't seem nearly as excited as Peter had hoped. Although, Peter never wanted Harley to be sad, so it was nothing new.

But everything with MJ had backfired as she found out about his fake crush and cornered him in the lunchroom, telling him to “Stop pretending you like me and tell Keener it’s him instead because he keeps looking at me like he wants to murder me and that’s a weird look to get from him.”

Peter did _not_ tell Harley that he liked him, but he _did_ tell Harley that things didn’t work out between him and MJ.

And Peter _hoped_ and _prayed_ that he wasn’t imagining it, but Harley did look a little bit _lighter_ after his admission.

It was only after he told his Aunt May that he liked Harley that he realized he never _came out as bisexual._ Thankfully, his aunt had just looked at him strangely for a moment before saying she was proud of him and then listening to him word-vomit about all his feelings for the blond because it had been _months_ of _not mentioning it to anyone_ and that sucked.

Once the realization came, though, he decided he wanted to come out to his friends, and that included Harley.

Problem was, he knew his best friend _pretty damn well,_ if he said so himself, and Harley was bound to ask who got him out of the closet. So, he found a new crush, a boy this time, Leighton.

Leighton was a unique case in Peter’s list of “People to prevent Harley from thinking I like him”

Leighton actually approached him first. He said, “Hey bro, I’ve got this ex that I’m trying to make jealous, and you’re the only guy i know that’s into dudes, so I was wondering if you’d help me out, just until prom.”

For a minute, Peter had sputtered uselessly, because _hey,_ he hadn’t some out to _anyone_ at that point and _how did Leighton, this guy in literally one of my classes, know?_ But then, Leighton took his confusion as, “Shit, he’s not gay,” and explained, “I just figured, you know, since everyone thought you liked that guy, Harley, that you were into guys. Sorry I assumed.” After an absolute _panic,_ in which Peter thought, _dammit, the whole grade knows and this might be my last shot at preventing Harley from getting weirded out,_ he said, “No, that’s not it. I’d be fine with helping you make an ex jealous for a bit.”

It turned out that Leighton was a pretty nice dude, and he and Peter became fast friends, unlike MJ’s idea that they were going to fall in love like the classic trope—because no, he hadn’t told MJ, but she’d figured it out anyway.

And he didn’t like Harley any less than he did when the whole mess began.

He and Leighton staged their breakup, Leighton went to prom with a guy that he’d _actually_ found feelings for, and not the ex, like he’d been hoping at the start, and Harley had spent the night at Peter’s since they hadn’t had a movie night in a while.

It was perfect.

Everyone was winning.

Peter thought that _maybe,_ just _maybe,_ Harley could like him back.

But as soon as senior year started, that went down the drain.

The weekly hangouts that he’d had with Harley suddenly ceased because they were both busy. Ned found out about Peter’s crush and Peter realized he needed another fake. Shuri offered up her assistance. (She’d said, “I’m starting at your nerd school this year anyway, and I’m already dating MJ, so Harley won’t prompt you to make a move. Plus, it might be kinda nice to hear to say a bunch of nice things about me to sell it.” That became what happened.)

Shuri and MJ had left their lunch table so Peter could spill his feelings to Ned and Harley.

It was a lot easier than he had expected. All he had to do was take all the things he wanted to tell Harley and replace it with Shuri—and then deal with the teasing from MJ and Shuri after they walked by the lunch table with the sole purpose of overhearing what gooey bullshit Peter was spewing that day—and hope he didn’t let a “Harley” slip in without noticing. It was bad enough that he kept almost saying it, only to see Ned’s expression change and realize what he was doing.

It was nice to get some genuine attention sometimes, though. Like when he and Harley were ordering coffee at Harley’s favorite shop—because Peter couldn’t deny Harley anything and had forced himself to like their coffee just so he was the one Harley went to when he wanted someone to go with him—and the barista put his number on Peter’s cup.

Seeing Harley’s posture tense and pretending it was because he was jealous was kind of nice. He imagined that if he and Harley were dating, Harley would kiss him silly the moment they got back to Peter’s apartment before they would go into Peter’s room—with the door open because May wouldn’t let him keep the door closed when he was alone with his _boyfriend_ _—_ to watch movies until they fell asleep cuddled up together.

Unfortunately, that didn’t happen. Instead, they sat and drank their coffee in silence and Peter pretended not to notice the barista eying him in the corner of his eye.

It wasn’t until they were leaving that Harley even spoke up. “You’re not going to call him, are you?” His voice was surprisingly timid, and Peter had to look at him directly in the eyes to even tell if he was being serious. “No, of course not. I haven’t even spoken to him besides telling him what I wanted to drink.” Harley nodded, and that seemed to satisfy him, as he didn’t speak again.

That was, until they were in front of Peter’s apartment building. “Okay, this is probably the most stupid thing I’ve done in a while,” He began, “And I want you to tell me if you want me to stop, because I really want to try something and I think the only way I’ll get myself to stop is if you tell me you want me to.” Peter, incredibly worried about what was found to happen, just nodded mutely.

But then, Harley was leaning in and suddenly, _Harley Keener was kissing him._ Harley Keener was kissing him, Peter Parker, outside of his apartment building, and it was cold because it was late November, but all Peter felt was _warm_ , and he wasn’t pulling away and neither was Harley and instead, Peter’s hands went to cup Harley’s cheeks because he was worried he’d move away if he didn’t and _fuck_ , he wanted _anything_ but that.

When Peter let himself relax his arms around Harley’s neck because he was out of breath, Harley leaned away, only enough to rest his forehead on Peter’s, and whispered, “I really like you, Pete, and I hated watching you like all those other people, and I just had to tell you because even random guys are giving you their number and I and I really hope I didn’t just make a stupid mistake and you like me too.”

Peter just had to press one last kiss to Harley’s lips before he said, “I really, really, like you Harls. And all of those other people I said I liked? They were only distractions because I didn’t think you liked me back.”

There was no more fake crushes after that, Peter thought wistfully, as he strolled away from the very same coffee shop that had spawned _the best relationship_ _of his life_.

It had been ten months since that fateful day, and Peter had never been happier. Finally, Peter was getting to make all of his little daydreams about dates with Harley and kissing Harley and _loving_ Harley a reality.

They’d graduated high school together, and had just started in university together, and things were _really_ looking up for Peter Parker.

Not to mention, his _best friend from his childhood_ had started living in New York.

Harry Fucking Osborn had messaged him out of nowhere on Instagram and told him he was going to be in New York for school in the fall, and that he wanted to hang with Peter if he was up for it. Peter had responded enthusiastically, and they’d met up a few times.

On their third little meet-up, Harry had gotten a bit sick of hearing about Harley without knowing who he was, and _insisted_ that Peter introduce them. Sadly, Harley wanted to meet Harry too.

He had expected them to get along pretty well. (They had similar senses of humor, fucked up childhoods in similar ways, and seemingly, the common goal of making sure no harm could ever come to Peter—which was as endearing as it was _absolutely annoying.)_

What he hadn’t expected was what he walked into when he used his key to Harley’s apartment on the day he was supposed to be introducing his best friend and boyfriend to each other, only to find that they were already chatting animatedly with the other.

When Harley noticed his arrival, he immediately shouted, “Peter!” and Harry turned to smile at him as well. He also hand’t expected Harry to instantly say, “Sorry Pete, I’m stealing your boyfriend.”

He made an offended noise and looked to Harley, but he’d just shrugged. “Yup. I’m leaving you for Harry.”

Peter _knew_ it was just a funny joke because they were _those_ asshole friends, but it made his feel a flare of “Get away from my Harley” that he quickly shoved down. Harry was his best friend after all. He wouldn’t do that to him.

He trusted Harry.

He trusted Harley _even more._

So he laughed along.

And it didn’t bother him when Harry and Harley became friends faster than Peter could say his own name.

It didn’t bother him that Harley was a naturally affectionate person and kept playfully touching Harry’s shoulder or bicep.

It _definitely_ didn’t bother him when Harley hugged Harry goodbye and they exchanged numbers, promising to get together soon. Before the door shut behind Harry, he said, “Next time, without Peter,” with an over exaggerated wink that Peter rolled his eyes at.

(He _tried_ to make it lighthearted, he really did.)

Maybe it bothered him a bit. Okay, a lot. But he thought he did a good job of disguising it.

He was wrong.

As soon as the door closed, Harley had turned back to him, hands on his hips. “You wanna tell me why you were grumpy the whole time? And why there’s steam coming outta your ears?”

Peter shrugged and wished he could melt into the couch. Harley was _really_ good at a withering stare. He got it from his mother. Peter had seen _many_ of Macy Keener’s withering stares directed at Harley, even before they were dating.

Harley didn’t look amused as he tried to make himself as small as possible. “Fine, fine,” Peter whined, “I didn’t like how _touchy_ you were with Harry. You’re _my_ boyfriend, and I don’t like how it feels like you don’t care that I’m yours.”

Harley’s gaze softened and he sat down next to Peter, rubbing small circles into in shoulder with the palm of his hand. “Honey, of course I care that your my boyfriend. It’s, like, _the best thing_ that ever happened to me. I was only joking around with Harry because we thought you’d find it funny. We were _wrong_ about that and I’m sorry.”

Peter leaned into Harley’s side. “It’s fine. I shouldn’t’ve been as jealous as I was. I know you were kidding.”

“It’s okay, Pete. I love that you get jealous. Makes me happy that I’m not the only one.”


End file.
